


the Trogdor song but it's about Alex

by Assassin_J



Category: [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Filk, Gen, Homestar Runner reference, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the Trogdor song but it's about Alex

Alex Mercer was a man...   
Or maybe he was a virus-man!  
Or maybe he was just a virus!  
But he was still ALEX!  
AALLEEXX!

Devastating in Central Park!  
Devastating the Army!  
Devastating the Infected,  
And their water towers and hives!  
WATER TOWERS AND HIVES!

_wicked guitar solo that's possibly being played with tendrils_

and the alex comes in the NIIIIGHT!


End file.
